


Indestructibles - An All Our Yesterdays Fanmix

by BdrixHaettC, OnTheGround2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Falling In Love, Fanmix, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, Song Lyrics, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BdrixHaettC/pseuds/BdrixHaettC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With this fanmix I wanted to represent Jackson and Stiles' story in Tryslora's 'All Our Yesterdays'. If you've read the story you'll realize that some songs are from Jackson's point of view, others are from Stiles' and others are from both of them. I've wanted to end both cds with a happy tone because apparently I can see the future.. we'll see..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indestructibles - An All Our Yesterdays Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In the Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853687) by [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora). 



> * I brought the music but BdrixHaettC brought her talent to make covers. BdrixHaettC, thanks for listening to my ideas and for creating such cool work.
> 
> * Tryslora, thanks again for writing this wonderful series.. and keep bringing the angst! I hope you'll like at least some of the songs.
> 
> * Jazzontherocks, thanks as usual for your great advice and contributions.
> 
> * The title is in Spanish not only because I thought it was perfect for it but also because I wanted to use the title of a song by my favorite Spanish band. I think they are amazing and I really wanted to include some of their songs in this mix.
> 
> * Tracks 10 (cd1) and 21 (cd2) are included in the mediafire upload but not in 8tracks.

 

  
[@mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8y3yfvtk6v4j47q/Indestructibles_-_An_All_Our_Yesterdays_Fanmix_CD_1.rar) / Listen: [@8tracks](http://8tracks.com/otg2012/indestructibles-cd-1/)

 

**> > CD 1:**

**01.**     Tegan and Sara - **Where Does The Good Go**

_and how do you know when its time to let go / where does the good go_

_look me in the heart and tell me that you wont go / look me in the eye and promise no love is like our love_

**02.**     Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen - **Change Your Mind**

_So baby don't come back this time / Don't wanna have to say goodbye, all over again_

_So if you think there's still a chance to make it right / Change your mind_

**03.**      Ben Hazlewood - **Loveless**

_Please, don't stay / I hold my breath / and watch you walk away_

_I set my soul free / but you keep coming back_

_Keep coming back / haunting me_

**04.**    Darren Hayes - **Walk Away**

_I let you go / I turned away but maybe I was wrong_

_I've been polishing blame for so long now_

**05.**    Tyler James - **Single Tear**

_Every moment since you left I swear / My World start turning_

_Every picture of my heart of you / Just keeps on burning._

**06.**     Take That - **Hold On**

_We've been here many times before / Leaving rooms and slamming doors_

_We're climbing up the bedroom walls / Sometimes we make it so frustrating_

**07.**     K's Choice - **20,000 Seconds**

_Twenty thousand seconds since you've left and I'm still countin'_

_And twenty thousand reasons to get up / Get somethin' done, but I'm still waitin'_

**08.**    La habitación roja - **Indestructibles**

_Tu me repites una y otra vez, que ya no sientes lo que un día fue._

_La fuerza que nos mantendría unidos / ante el más fatal de los destinos._

_Y es que a pesar de todo aún no sé que es lo que pasó, / si tu y yo éramos tan felices._

**09.**     Brian McFadden - **Invisible**

_Like two large souls and broken heart / Is it destiny that's keeping us apart_

**10.**    Sasha Allen - **Alone** (cover)

Till now I always got by on my own / I never really cared until I met you

And now it chills me to the bone / How do I get you alone?

 

 **11.**    Evermore - **Unbreakable**

_We've got something / And I wish that you could see / That alone we're nothing_

_But together we could be / Unbreakable_

**12.**     Duncan Sheik - **Barely Breathing**

_What is this attraction? / I only feel the pain_

_There's nothing left to reason and only you to blame / Will it ever change?_

**13.**     La habitación roja - **Ayer**

_Ayer, vi el miedo en tus ojos y tuve que rendirme / no pude decir lo que sé que he de decir_

**14.**    Darren Hayes - **Perfect**

_But our love was perfect. / Pieces of a puzzle lying on the floor._

_Beginning and ending / A story that continues never, evermore._

**15.**     Boyzone - **Stronger**

_I thought that we were stronger than that / I thought that we would fight it little harder than we did_

_How do we get from there to nowhere? / How can you just stop and say you don't care?_

**16.**     Feeder - **Tumble And Fall**

_Life's not the same / Since that day you went away,_

_I recall Like the drops of summer rain that fell on me / Come back to me, come back to me_

**17.**      Bo Bruce - **Save Me**

_You make me want you / And I didn't want to_

_Why would you wake me / If you're not gonna save me?_

**18.**      Ben Hazlewood - **Twice**

_It's woth the fight / I'll take the pain_

_I'd rather drown out in the rain / It's worth the fight / I'll sacrifice_

_If I could make you / If I could make you love me twice_

**19.**     Dakota Suite and Quentin Sirjacq - **To Make You Whole Again**

_I need to find a way to make you see / I need to make you whole again_

**20** .   K's Choice - **Almost Happy**

_It's easy to get lost in you / And fall asleep inside of you_

_I want to return to you / A reason to be here_

**21.**    Pastora Soler - **Quedate conmigo**

****** You can find her [live performance with English subtitles](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5z0onLtLxk) in YT)

      ****** You can also listen to her [version in English -with English subs-](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVDm8nyij9g) in YT. It's adapted to the music so as you can see at the end of the post the lyrics sometimes changed, personally I think that the original Spanish lyrics are better. **  
**

_Perdón si no supe decir / Que lo que eras todo para mí_

_Perdón por el dolor / Perdona cada lágrima_

**22.**    The Cranberries - **Dreams**

_And now I tell you openly, you have my heart so don't hurt me._

_You're what I couldn't find. / A totally amazing mind, so understanding and so kind_

_You're everything to me._

 

 

 

  
[@mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6k7xkm65yc0ae1m/Indestructibles_-_An_All_Our_Yesterdays_Fanmix_CD_2.rar) / Listen: [@8tracks](http://8tracks.com/otg2012/indestructibles-cd-2)

**> > CD 2:**

**01.**    Delta Goodrem - **I'm not ready**

_I'm not ready to say goodbye / you and god both know all the years i've tried_

_and if it's over give me the strength to go  / cause I know im never gonna be_

_I'll never be ready, to say goodbye to you_

**02.**     K's Choice - **I Will Return To You**

_Today, there's nothing more to say / But someday I'll return to you_

_Today, things didn't go our way / Maybe tomorrow, I will return to you_

**03.**     Darren Hayes - **Black Out The Sun**

_And nothing compares / how could it even dare_

_cause now that love's gone I want to black out the sun_

**04.**    Dakota Suite - **Close Enough to Tears**

_If you feel you can't carry on, / if you feel I let you down,_

_just let me go, / let me go_

**05.**    30 Seconds to Mars - **Alibi**

_I fell apart, got back up again / And then I fell apart, but got back up again_

**06.**    Ben Hazlewood - **Paradise Calling**

_This is my mystery / the space between you and me_

_You had my heart / it was stolen from the start_

**07.**    Haley Reinhart - **Undone**

_I can't see this way, /  light up in this pain that you left me_

_I'm unraveling, /  looking for things that'll never be_

**08.**     Boyzone - **Separate Cars**

_Everything you put into my heart / Is there forever_

_Baby we've got to stop this drift apart / And stay together_

**09.**     Evermore - **Running**

_Because you don't need a broken heart / to know a heart can be broken_

_you just need to open your eyes.._

**10.**     Jonathan Jackson - **Let There Be Lonely**

_Let there be daggers that tear through my skin_

_Down to my heart where the whole thing begins_

_Make me a new one / and I'll love again_

**11.**   Eskobar - **You Got Me**

_I wonder how, we're gonna get through these hard times_

_I wake up from a slumber, in a smile_

**12.**     K's Choice - **My Head**

_If you were my head You'd know where it hurts, / you'd clean up the dirt_

_And I would be heard_

**13.**    Sam Palladio & Clare Bowen - **I will Fall**

_Just when I think I've let you go / Your song is playing on the radio_

_And just like that it rushes back / every part of you_

_I will fall, I will fall if you come around_

**14.**     Darren Hayes - **Nothing**

_No more excuses for turning away / You can't stop a heartache by running away_

_I can't sit back and watch love fade to gray / And into nothing at all_

_How did our love turn into something that you don't really want_

**15.**    La habitación roja - **Cuando te hablen de mi**

_Aún me acuerdo de ti, / aunque quiera no puedo negarlo,_

_los días que pasé / encerrado contigo en tu cuarto._

**16.**    Timbaland feat. One Republic - **Apologize**

_I'd take another chance, take a fall / Take a shot for you /_

_I need you like a heart needs a beat_

**17.**     Brian McFadden - **Room to breathe**

_Don't even say you're sorry cause I know it's a lie_

_Here's goodbye forever can't you give me just a little / Room to breathe_

**18.**    Feeder - **Tender**

_Time can heal us again / I'm tender in your arms_

_Reaching inside of me  / Bringing the love I need / The loneliness has gone_

**19.**     Bo Bruce - **Speed The Fire**

_If we speed the fire / Watch it all burn down_

_Would it be enough? / To turn the ruins into something beautiful / Beautiful_

**20.**      Ben Hazlewood - **Noises**  

_You've got to take, take this chance with me / or you'll never know or you'll never know_

_Baby stay, baby stay with me._

**21.**    Amber Carrington - **Stay** (cover)

_Not really sure how to feel about it / Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you / It takes me all the way / I want you to stay_

**22.**    Delta Goodrem - **Believe Again**

_I'd lost my faith in love / Tonight i believe again_

_My Heart was a broken place / Now i feel whole again_

 

 

 **Edit:** I've added the lyrics of the 4 songs in Spanish (plus the translation of one of them to English) in case it can be useful to anybody.

 

**> > CD1:**

 

** La habitación roja - Indestructibles **

  
Sé que parece eterno  
y que no cambiará  
que duele tanto  
que no se podrá borrar  
pero no queda más remedio que pasar  
por esto una vez más  
  
No lo recuerdan ni los viejos del lugar  
nuestros gobiernos no aciertan a concretar  
si hubo algún indicio, alguna señal  
que lo hiciera sospechar  
  
Tú me repites una y otra vez  
que ya no sientes lo que un día fue  
La fuerza que nos mantendría unidos  
ante el más fatal de los destinos  
  
Y es que a pesar de todo aún no sé qué es lo que pasó  
si tú y yo éramos tan felices  
y tú y yo éramos tan felices  
y tú y yo éramos indestructibles  
éramos indestructibles  
éramos indestructibles  
  
Caímos como piezas de un dominó  
que alguien que no conocemos colocó  
nos enseñaron a aceptar su voluntad  
a pagar sin rechistar  
  
Y ahora repites una y otra vez  
que ya no sientes lo que un día fue  
La fuerza que nos mantendría unidos  
ante el más fatal de los destinos  
  
Y es que a pesar de todo aún no sé qué es lo que pasó  
si tú y yo éramos tan felices  
y tú y yo éramos tan felices  
y tú y yo éramos indestructibles  
éramos indestructibles  
éramos indestructibles.

 

** La habitación roja - Ayer **

 

ayer  
estabas tan ausente  
y no supe entender  
que el silencio no para de hablar  
  
ayer  
no pude abrazarte  
decirte las palabras adecuadas  
no quiero seguir haciéndote sentir así  
  
estaba perdido en un mar de dudas  
y tan superado por todos los lados  
quería morirme, quería escaparme,  
quería quererte como tú te mereces  
tan adentro llevarte tan adentro  
como tú me has llevado  
lo siento, lo siento  
  
ayer  
vi el miedo en tus ojos  
y tuve que rendirme  
no pude decir lo que se que eh de decir  
  
ayer  
volví a ser un cobarde  
no existen las palabras adecuadas  
y en el último momento tuve que echarme atrás  
  
estaba perdido en un mar de dudas  
y tan superado por todos los lados  
quería morirme, quería escaparme,  
quería quererte, como tú te mereces  
tan adentro llevarte tan adentro  
como tú me has llevado  
lo siento, lo siento tan adentro  
que no pueda olvidarse  
nadie puede entenderlo  
pero se que me alejo de ti, de ti  
  
ayer  
pensé que no es posible  
hacerle esto a la única persona,  
la única persona que siempre (siempre),  
que siempre (siempre), que siempre (siempre),  
siempre ah creído en mí  
  
tan adentro me lleva tan adentro  
como yo nunca pude  
lo siento lo siento tan adentro  
que no pueda olvidarse  
nadie puede entenderlo pero sé que me alejo de ti  
lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

 

##  Pastora Soler - Quédate conmigo 

 

Perdón si no supe decir  
Que lo que eras todo para mí  
Perdón por el dolor.  
  
Perdona cada lágrima,  
Yo sé que no merezco más  
Pero si no te tengo aquí, no sé vivir  
Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.  
  
Perdóname si no supe amarte amor  
No era mío el corazón.  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol.  
  
Ya no hay recuerdos del ayer  
Sólo las horas en tu piel, amándote  
Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.  
  
Perdóname si no supe amarte amor  
No era mío el corazón  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol,  
Y ahora que te veo marchar  
Sé que no te voy a olvidar...  
  
(Si no supe amarte amor)  
Si no supe amarte amor  
(No era mío el corazón)  
No era mío el corazón  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
(Si no estás no sale el sol)  
Si no estás no sale el sol.  
  
Y ahora que te veo marchar  
Sé que no te voy a olvidar  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo  
Si no estás no sale el sol.

 

##  Translation of "Quédate conmigo" >> STAY WITH ME  


Sorry if I didn’t know what to say , that you were everything to me.  
Sorry for the pain

Sorry for every tear.  
I know I don’t deserve better.  
But if I don’t have you hear with me.  
I don’t know how to live.  
Stay with me, don’t go.

Forgive me if I didn’t know how to love you baby.  
Your heart wasn’t mine.  
Stay with me, stay with me.  
If you are not here the sun doesn’t rise.

There aren’t any memories of yesterday anymore.  
Just the hours on your skin loving you.  
Stay with me.  
And now that I see you going away.  
I know I will not forget you.

 

**> > CD2:**

** La habitación roja - Cuando te hablen de mi **

 

Cuando te hablen de mí  
tú dirás que no fue para tanto,  
que ahora es mucho mejor,  
que hace tiempo que me has olvidado.  
Sabes muy bien que no,  
sé que sigues leyendo mis cartas,  
nadie te ah vuelto a escribir,  
a tu buzón sólo llega propaganda  
de restaurantes chinos  
y algún recibo.  
  
Aún me acuerdo de ti,  
aunque quiera no puedo negarlo,  
los días que pasé  
encerrado contigo en tu cuarto.  
  
Yo te enseñe a cocinar  
y tú a mí a ser algo importante,  
solíamos buscar  
un destino para nuestros viajes  
en el viejo atlas  
de tus padres.  
  
Las fronteras han cambiado tanto,  
mis cosas ya no te pertenecen,  
y todos estos viejos libros  
ya no se acuerdan de cómo nos conocimos.  
  
Cuando te hablen de mí tú dirás  
que no fué para tanto,  
que ahora es mucho mejor,  
que hace tiempo que me has olvidado,  
Sabes muy bien que no,  
sé que sigues leyendo mis cartas,  
nadie te ah vuelto a escribir,  
a tu buzón sólo llega propaganda.


End file.
